


Solitude

by Tercenyahecile



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tercenyahecile/pseuds/Tercenyahecile
Summary: 意念交流的下路搭檔終於分開了





	Solitude

三月中旬，再也不像冬季那般寒冷得讓人難以忍受。

 

韓金還記得自己發出那條模棱兩可的私信。

他說他會去成都，很多人鬆了口氣。

他明明知道自己的未來有了什麼動向幾乎所有人都會對此表達關心 。

劉時雨就坐在他旁邊打rank，一邊回城買裝備一邊琢磨等會夜宵吃什麼。

他們這群人本來就是萬事都不用操心的年輕人，只能操心下頓吃點什麼好吃的。

「成都火鍋倒是也不錯。」他突然開口，這個時機實在不太好，高地塔下打成一團，劉時雨一個激靈差點放錯了技能。

還好有驚無險推掉對面的水晶，劉時雨一邊ping大龍一邊抽出空掃了一眼韓金還沒排進去的遊戲。

「你少吃點辣。」他慣常地簡短說，做好大龍視野也回城了。

韓金腸胃不太好，其實全隊人都知道。

 

「劉富貴這個人，誒喲，他才是要回去繼承家產的。你說他以前圖個什麼，那時候被懟的。」謝天宇暗地裡半開玩笑地吐槽。

那個時候。

韓金當然知道劉時雨以前那段實在稱不上回憶起來能輕鬆的日子。

他們意念交流。

劉時雨不會完全懂他，就跟他不會完全懂劉時雨一樣。

比賽和生活，終究是兩碼事。

儘管他們倆剛開始搭檔，就爆發了相當驚人的化學反應。

他不敢去更懂一點他，不知道劉時雨是否也一樣。亦或因為劉時雨溫和的性格只是不希望他因為多這一點點的懂而受到困擾。

他們大約很多東西一樣，卻只有自己清楚那些一樣的東西不同處又會在哪裡。

 

我會去成都，卻應該不會坐在你身邊。

 

「欲蓋彌彰。」劉時雨看到那條私信的截圖，明白他那句話的來由，卻只給了一句簡短的定義。

他看不出來他是笑著還是會生氣地對他說這句話。

或者也只能用平靜來形容。

這樣的離別說不可預見，可他又隱隱覺得劉時雨大概在二零一七年九月二日走下那個舞台以後就早已堅信不移。

別的優異的AD和輔助幾乎都被綁定在一起，可他們不是。

他無法對劉時雨說，既然我們倆配合那麼好，我們應該一起走下去。

長長的合約不是他能替他決定。

也許那時候他應該更早預見到拆夥的結局。

他們都是內斂的人，於是這注定只能離別的結局甚至不願意說出口來確認。

「但是我想吃火鍋。」韓金眨了眨眼睛看著劉時雨。

「啊！就這樣？」

劉時雨的遊戲界面裡，剛才那個打AD的人發來雙排的邀請。

而他最後關閉了客戶端。

 

那晚還是劉時雨跟他一起打包好行李。

最後他們倆並肩沉默地坐在床沿。

語言在分別時幾乎失去了所有的意義。

劉時雨不會說出挽留他的話，就像韓金帶不走配合最好的他。

路燈橙色的光芒挾著狂風裡翻飛的樹枝的影子在地板上浮動，韓金覺得自己的心跳和那影子一般狂亂。

「謝謝。」

 

謝謝他這兩年和他的默契無間。

謝謝他在語音裡一直喊著保護AD。

謝謝最後這一刻，他們能微笑著離別，還能維持著熟悉的沉默。

 

也許別人看來這真是…太可笑了。

 

『馬哥的輔助不像小五那樣保護他啊。』他看到類似的評論總是有些恍惚。

脆皮的輔助也會替他擋技能。

錘石閃現給燈籠救了無數次身陷死地的他。

 

他還會聽到賽時語音裡劉時雨熟悉的那句，

「保護AD。」

但那不是對他說的了，那不是提醒隊友們保護他的信號了。

那屬於別人。

 

隊伍開完分析會，他決定打一把rank。

排了十幾分鐘進去，居然排到了劉時雨，他依然選了AD位，劉時雨拿到了輔助位。

從前他們倆坐在一起的時候，偶爾排到劉時雨的驚喜都沒有這個晚上來的那麼熾烈。

好久不見。

好久不見的並肩站在塔下，好久不見的劉時雨閃現開對面他也交了閃現打輸出拿雙殺。

他會在心裡像以前比賽那樣腹誹保護AD嗎？

無解的謎題。

於是在遊戲結束後他點開了聊天窗口，卻又不知道該說些什麼。

 

「司馬老賊這個時候翻開了劉時雨的微信，發了，想你。」

評論一片冷少你別皮了，皮這一下很開心嗎。

還有七七八八的劉總非得剁了這幫搞事情的皮孩的評論。

韓金把遊戲關了，翻開微信。

他沒法像謝天宇說的那樣，發想你。

在他心裡覺得這能把他自己矯情吐，儘管這本來就是他真實的感受。

 

劉時雨看著微信消息，著實也是摸不著韓金的意思。

從韓金來的頭一天他們倆就加了微信，然而別說約夜宵了，發消息的次數也是不多。

韓金的號下了，而他繼續排位。

遊戲沒排進去，倒是等來了韓金的消息。

還好不是謝天宇說的想你。

而是，

想吃火鍋。

 

於是他們終於在人流中看到對方。

他會和他一起走。


End file.
